


Purest Form of Love

by BecaAMM



Series: Tony Stark x Short!Reader drabbles [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Short, Short Reader, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: There’s more than just one way of demonstrating love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this drabble came from a post on Tumblr: http://supernatural-squadd.tumblr.com/post/157719135952/ship-it-pretty-please-male-spn-avenger-im  
> Go check it and maybe follow me there too. I'm the one being shipped.

“You want some?’ You offered to Tony, sitting down by his side with a bucket of pop corn while he chose the movie you were watching that night.

As a silent answer, he just reached out and grabbed and full hand.

Without your knowledge, the others were hidden watching you two.

You and Tony were dating for years, and were never secretive about it. Still, some of your friends and fellow Avengers wondered how you could actually be together. Of course, you both were two sarcastic motherfuckers, but that was all they could see similar in you.

Aside from your activities as a superhero, you were a fiction writer, while he was an engineer. You were _touchy_ , you hugged everyone, kissed cheeks and foreheads, lied your head on close friends’ laps and let them do the same with you.  But Tony… He wasn’t one for PDA. He didn’t even hold you when you were in public, neither held your hand or kissed you. The only times he even laced your waist was for pictures in events. You walked close to each other, and honestly looked at each other with love, but that was all they could see. With you, Tony was silent and calm, not the sassy man they knew, but no one ever considered that a good thing or a sign of a good relationship between the two of you.

For those who didn’t know you, you weren’t a match.

But for those who did, you were the **perfect** match.

Truth is: Yes, you’re kind. You’ve always tried to be the kindest person possible, but you were hard to crack, harder than your boyfriend was. You never revealed your true feelings. Your own mother had been the only person in the world who had ever see you crying before Tony himself did, and it took you **years** of relationship to archive such a trust. You two where identical when it came to opening up. Also, you were loyal to each other until _death_ , and would stand up for each other at any moment. You trusted each other above everything.

“We should watch your show.” He suggested, “Supernatural.”

“Really?” You were surprised.

Tony hated Supernatural. The plot bothered him, and he wasn’t fond of the actors, while you loved it.

“Yeah.” He shrugged.

At the start, it bothered you that Tony wasn’t as much as touchy you were, but that didn’t matter anymore to you. There were more ways to demonstrate love than kisses and hugs, or saying “I love you”.

Sometimes you only need to watch the show you hate to make your significant other feel happy and loved.

And honestly, that was the purest form of love to you.


End file.
